flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vgfsirius
Hi there! Welcome to Ranger's Apprentice Wiki and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new at editing wikis, please check out our . :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Don't forget to add ~~~~ whenever you make an edit on a talk page. It helps us to identify who you are and acknowledge any suggestion you might have! We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! - Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dannflow (Talk) 13:53, March 1, 2010 member Are you a member of Cam Half Blood wiki?Shamshaaz 00:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) member As PerseusJackson I am one spot behind you but I have been there only 15 days.Shamshaaz 12:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey What's upShamshaaz 19:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) HEY BTW I am PerseusJacksonShamshaaz 20:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am PerseusJackson 20:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware. Vgfsirius 21:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) well I'm sorry then for that.I am hyper right now lolShamshaaz 21:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) so what's upPerseusJackson' Talk 21:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC)' holaShamshaaz 13:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) YesShamshaaz 17:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hola....Estoy muy bien..Y tu?Shamshaaz 17:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Admins Congtarts new admin[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 13:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi There! You're an admin! This means you have a few extra abilities than normal users. I have already added you to the Admin category but could you please add to your userpage? It will look like this: Thanks, [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog''']]) 00:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please change the title of this page: Genovisan assasins The correct spelling is 'Genovesan Assassins'. Thank you. EDIT: I'm sorry. There already is a page on the Genovesans. Maybe delete the page mentioned above? Two Knife Defense Page Should we make one or it not necessary Coolmon54-Hells Yeah 20:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Coolmon54-Hells Yeah 20:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again I'd just like to enquire about your decision that adding Jenny's surname is an "absolutely unacceptable spoiler". Isn't that a bit over the top? Her surname is mentioned in the third chapter of the first book. If this is 'unacceptable', why do other characters have surnames on their page (Will, Alyss, etc). Thanks. It was a test. You passed...or would have if you'd signed your post. Vgfsirius 18:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) A test? And I'm sorry about not signing my post - I normally would have done so. I didn't this time, however, as my signature is from another wiki and uses images from that site. Obviously, those images would not be on this wiki, and so the signature would look stupid. Here, I'll show you. 00:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) A test? I screwed up honestly, id forgotten about the first book. And its important that you sign your name. Idc what it looks like. Vgfsirius 03:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Would it be alright if I added the surnames again, then? (I'll fix my signature up for this wiki) --Warmitch4 04:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) For Jenny, yes. Halt? No. Vgfsirius 04:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. That's what I meant. --Warmitch4 04:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Added a whole load of pictures today of the individual countries. Hope you like them. :) --Warmitch4 09:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I have an idea. On other wikis, they have a 'quote template' with which one can add a quote at the top of an article. Would it be possible to make such a template for this wiki? Here is an example on another wiki: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Quote Thanks. Warmitch4 10:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Book trailers Hi there! Just thought I'd run this by you, I've figured out how to put videos (e.g. book trailers) up on pages, I've put a video from YouTube up on the Emperor of Nihon-Ja page and wondered what you thought? If it doesn't work the vid can always be deleated, thanks! Falcon31 20:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Sorry I didn't do it before but the internet crashed so I wasn't able to be on the computer for a while -_- I've promoted you to a bureaucrat (I think) can you just check for me in case it didn't go right? Thanks! Falcon31 09:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know... Yes, so you know I'm going to lock some pages to prevent vandalism, we've had some problems recently with that, particulary with Casandara page and Morgarath, so I'm going to protect some of the more important pages... Falcon31 19:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC)